


Raggedy Man

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raggedy Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> This is for my favorite Squishy-Face Enabler Ragdoll, who also was kind enough to beta it for me as well. Love ya girl!

* * *

“No, you have to stand like this,” Amelia Pond instructed to her best friend, Rory Williams. She stood up straight and then just let her whole body go limp, like she was devoid of bones.

“Do we have to play this game?” he whined for what had to have been the twelfth day straight.

“Come on, we played doctor how you wanted and now we’ll play Raggedy Man like I wanted. You promised.”

Rory remembered what it felt like to have his stethoscope on Amy’s budding breasts, blushed and stood up like she had instructed.

“Better, now, what would you like for dinner, Raggedy Man?”

“Chips and porridge?” Rory asked.

“No! Rory come on. Play for reals or I will never play doctor with you ever again!”

Rory sighed, but after a moment of contemplation thought better of any more whining.

He stood up and flailed his arms. “Who are you? Where am I? No, what time am I?”

Amy smiled appreciatively. “This is 1987. Who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor.”

“We didn’t call for a doctor.”

“Not a Doctor, _The_ Doctor. Capital D. Now, little girl, tell me, what do you have to eat? I’m famished!”

Amy’s smile widened. “Well, my mother made a meat pie.”

Rory jumped up and down. “I love meat pies!”

She handed him a pile of grass and Rory took it, imagining it pie. He took a pretend bite and spit it out. “Ugh! I hate meat pies!”

“What about biscuits? We have biscuits.”

“Biscuits dipped in chocolate?”

“Afraid not.”

“What’s the point of things not dipped in chocolate?” Rory asked. He held a stick up and pointed it in a circle over Amy’s head, standing too close and looking down at her ginger pigtails searchingly.

“What are you doing?” Amy asked.

Rory jumped back and studied the stick. “Nothing, nothing. Amelia Pond: age 12. Why aren’t you in school?”

Amy giggled. “It’s a bank holiday?”

“Bank holiday? Why do banks deserve holidays?”

Amy giggled again. “You’re getting really good at this, Rory.”

Rory beamed, then looked confused again. “Who is this Rory fellow?”

“Oh, no one, just my very best friend.”

Rory’s ridiculously wide grin totally broke character. Or maybe not, Amy seceded; after all, Raggedy Man had also had a very goofy grin.

“Well, I don’t approve,” Rory said. and for a minute Amy was confused, but then remembered they were still playing.

“Of friends? Of Rory?”

“Both. Tell me, little girl, how are you to run away with me with your beat up luggage and your daring spirit if you have this _friend_ , this _Rory_ fellow?”

Even at 12, Amy knew this was a half make-believe question and a half true sort. She stood before her Raggedy Man, leaned over, kissed him on the cheek and turned away. After a few steps, she turned back to Rory who was holding his fingers to the place the kiss had landed and said, “Well, I guess we’ll just have to take Rory with us.”

She’d gotten half across the yard before Rory shouted out, “Brilliant!” and ran to her, taking her hand in his. Together they ran to the house to pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just started watching Doctor Who and have developed an unnatural obsession with Doctor Squishy-Face and his adorkable companions Amy and Rory. <33333 When watching The 11th Hour, I had to stop and ask a friend if there was ever a flashback of them playing the game of Raggedy Doctor. She said no. That made me sad.


End file.
